


Got My Mind Set On You

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (February 2019) [14]
Category: Press Gang
Genre: Devotion, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Got My Mind Set On You' by George Harrison.





	Got My Mind Set On You

The first moment he saw her, he knew.

It was never supposed to happen to Spike Thompson, the whole falling in love thing.

Of course, it might've made it easier if Lynda felt the same.

Maybe that was the twist that nobody understood in the beginning - they both fell that first day, it was just going to take a lot of patience and hard work on Spike’s side to get Lynda to admit it.

She would eventually, of course, Spike would make sure of it.

He had all the time in the world when it came to Lynda Day.


End file.
